Welcome Home
by ZorritaDeNieve
Summary: How the WoL and The Exarch reconnected and a look into the scenes that were passed over for the sake of game play.


The Hyur clawed her way from the sparkling waters of the Kholusia beach, strands of long raven hair escaping its usual loose braid and plastering to her face. She raised one hand to push the locks out of her way only to huff in annoyance as her sand encrusted hand left traces of the beach in its wake. As much as she'd like to take a moment and catch her breath, there was no time to rest for a hero of two worlds. "Heavens… Heavens take me.." she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the poor summoner's plea, pushing to her feet. _Swimming to shore was damn near as arduous as fighting off Emet-Selch _the warrior mused turning to take in the sight of her comrades in various stages of exhaustion.

Just to her left lay Alphinaud, face down in the sand. Truly she was impressed he had made the swim back to shore unaided, knowing how poorly the Elezen boy took to water. His twin dropped to her knees beside him, shaking out what little life he had left in him if the warrior was any judge. "Where is Urianger?" Her attention snapped towards Ryne upon hearing the young girl's concerned cry. She stood drenched looking towards Thancred, sapphire eyes wide and bordering frantic having not found the Astrologian among them. Clearly not overly concerned with the man's disappearance, Thancred stood from his crouched position and gave the sandy expanse a quick once over. "He'll wash up sooner or later." He was right, of course. Urianger could handle himself with the best of them and even seemed to prefer his solitude, but that didn't stop the pang of worry that nestled in the warrior's chest.

Evidently Thancred's flippant reply was not the correct response. The warrior of light shifted her focus to the two Miqo'te of the party as Ryne launched into quite the scolding for the gunbreaker. Her golden eyes settled on the white haired mage first. Y'shtola knelt in the sand, robes clinging to her form as she checked over the Crystal Exarch, clearly well practiced in ignoring her bickering comrades. The man on his hands and knees beside her, struggling to catch his breath. As if sensing the warriors gaze, he turned to look in her direction. Taking this opportunity to finally see the Exarch without his ever-present cowl, she studied him. Committing to memory the tendrils of crystal creeping up his neck across his cheek and a white shift to the reddish brown hair framing his face. He really hadn't changed much from when she last laid eyes on him. Throwing him a small smile as gold eyes locked with ruby she began to make her way to the pair.

He struggled his way to a standing position as she approached, answering her smile with one of his own. "Would you do me the favor of reassuring our Eulmoran guests while I have a word with our Exarch?" Y'shtola turned to the warrior, silver eyes softening in understanding before nodding her assent "We'll await you two farther ahead then" she replied, taking her leave. The pair watched their comrade's figures retreat into the distance, everything left unsaid hanging in the space between them. _What do I call you? G'raha Tia, my old friend, or are you the Exarch now? _Had time made strangers of them? She couldn't help but wonder, glancing his direction. "I understand you must be quite upset with me.. I haven't been the most forthcoming with you since you've arrived in The First" the softly spoken words pulled her from her internal musings. The Miqo'te's ears were pinned back against his head, ruby eyes downcast. She had always had a soft spot for the man and seeing him like this, crystalline arm slung across his torso holding his wound and robes hanging off his frame in tatters, tugged at her heart. "You know.. I recognized you the moment you met me at the gates of The Crystarium. I wouldn't so quickly forget the voice of a dear friend" _especially not one that haunted my dreams so frequently_ she added to herself "I didn't know why you chose to pretend otherwise, though perhaps I should have. Your penchant for self-sacrifice certainly hasn't changed." she said flashing him a wry smile. He looked up at her response, relief flooding his eyes.

_Were you so certain I would be angry with you? No.. I understand why you chose the path you did. _"Besides, how could I fault you for doing exactly what I would have done?" she placed her hand on his shoulder as she finished, unable to fight the impulse to confirm he was really there standing before her any longer. "Sumire, I.. Thank you. Truly."

He sounded on the verge of collapse. After all he had been through being shot, probably tortured, and held away from the tower for so long it was a miracle he was still standing. It was apparent he was in grave need of the Crystal Tower no matter how well he tried to hide it, so she busied herself calling for her amaro while the Exarch took a moment to gather himself. Once settled upon her mount she offered her hand "Let's get you home Raha."_ We both know you could use the rest on the way to The Crystarium, though you'd never admit it aloud. _"Though should you so much as think of giving up your life again, I will tear into you worse than we did Emet-Selch" she grinned. The Exarch merely chuckled, taking her hand "I would expect nothing less."

_Change POV_

Every step the amaro took served to remind him just how badly his body was bruised. He was grateful to the warrior of light for offering the space astride her own mount. Much as he loathe to admit, just staying awake as a mere passenger was taxing enough without having to hold the reins himself. That, and he couldn't deny that the opportunity to have his arms wrapped around her was far more alluring than it should be for mere old friends. Letting his head rest against her back he was more than content to just breath in the scent of leather and steel she carried about her.

"Sumire, you seemed to recognize the Exarch the moment his hood was removed, tell us, how exactly do you two know each other?" Alisaie's clear voice carried over the clop of amaro feet. The journey to The Crystarium had been relatively quiet, everyone seemingly content to take this brief moment of respite. The Exarch had only grown more tired after finally letting his muscles relax, his mind adrift in a haze being away from the tower so long. He felt more than heard Sumire's answering chuckle, he had drifted off again hadn't he? "Initially I wanted to throttle the cheeky bastard" he could hear the smile in her voice at odds with the harsh choice of words. "He dragged me along on a game of coeurl and mouse before making himself known to me.."

G'raha closed his eyes and let the fond memories wash over him as he felt the rumble of her voice against his cheek. She spoke of their time exploring the mysteries of the Syrcus Tower and the playful bets they had wagered between them. Hearing the tale fall from her lips, had it really been so impressionable on her? Had _he_? Or perhaps he was reading a deeper meaning than existed simply because he wished it so. "He became one of my closest friends by the time our paths diverged.." she finished letting her voice trail off.

"That explains your near obsessive fixation on the developments of NOAH's research"

The Exarch shifted slightly at that _She had kept herself apprised of the tower's progress? _"I would hardly call it obsessive... merely curiosity about a lost comrade" She defended.

Any more discussion on the topic was lost to him as his mind set adrift again, unable to hold focus for long. He had survived, the plans he carefully laid down years ago destroyed in an instant. He shouldn't be surprised. He knew his chosen hero excelled in casting expectation and forethought to the wayside, adapting to situations more fluidly than she danced in battle. But he had never given thought to what would happen now, sure he had fantasized about seeing the worlds by her side, but there lie a myriad of obstacles to overcome before that could be realized. If she even wanted his company.

"There it is!" He was pulled from his reverie yet again, frustrated to realize he had slipped away from the previous conversation in the first place. The sooner he could rest the better. Looking up he saw what Ryne had been referring to and a wave of relief rushed through him. Before them stood the Crystal Tower piercing the sky, it's blue tinged walls breaking the soft oranges of the sunset sky and glittering a welcome to the weary travelers. A sight that even after all his years in The First was still as breathtaking as the first time he had laid eyes on it.

"We'll be at the gates soon, I imagine Lyna will be there keeping watch" The warriors remark rang true, the captain of the guard was waiting for them, perhaps a bit impatiently. The moment the Viera's eyes landed on the injured Exarch a wide grin split her face "You all have quite the welcome party awaiting you.. Though it looks like perhaps the festivities should be saved until after you've had a moment to rest" she added, taking in their ragged appearance. "I don't think anyone here would deny the opportunity for at least a couple hours reprieve." Alphinaud agreed having regained consciousness along the journey.

"Come on then" she turned to the Exarch "you look like you could do with an escort back to your quarters." After so long of course his captain could see straight through him, try as he may to look for all the world unburdened. He couldn't deny that she was right. Before he could take a step in her direction he was brought to pause by the warriors voice, pitched low for only his ears. "I'll be along shortly to patch you up, do try to wash off some of the salt and dirt if you can." He turned at the suggestion ready to wave away any concerns but all protest died in his throat at the look on her face. Though she wore a playful smile, her eyes held steel and another emotion he couldn't quite identify. Allowing her to tend his wounds was the least he could do after all she had gone through. Nodding to his captain the two split from the group, taking a quieter path past the growing crowd.

_Change POV_

The warrior of light paused a moment outside the gods damned tower doors, enduring the onslaught of emotion the translucent blue rock brought down on her. The joys of conquering the void with G'raha by her side. The pain of watching him turn his back and lock the doors. Her crushing loneliness and longing being reflected back at her in the crystal surface every time she returned to inquire about NOAH's progress. How bittersweet it was to finally have him back just for him to pretend they had never met. And she played along, not knowing what the game was but trusting in his decisions. Truly a part of her despised the glittering prison. A sudden pain in her free hand brought her back to the present, unclenching her fist she duly noted the red crescents now decorating her palm.

With a sigh she readjusted her grip on the small basket of medical supplies she had picked up after changing. The apothecary had been overjoyed at the opportunity to help the Crystal Exarch, it was plain how the citizens of The Crystarium adored him. She knocked lightly to announce her presence, perhaps she was being selfish by coming at all. He didn't need her to take care of him, but had she not earned the right to a measure of selfishness? She had waited so long to see him again and in an instant he was ripped from her grasp. She would fight a hundred Ascians if that's what it took but did it always have to be so damn difficult to keep the person she wanted by her side?

At his call she took in a steadying breath before firmly pressing her hand against the smooth surface. Relieved that it budged against her weight, it was silly to think it wouldn't, but she had avoided touching any of the doors in the tower before now. What would she have done had they remained unyielding as they did in the Source?

Entering the Exarch's private quarters she took a moment to study the man from the doorway. He was seated on the edge of his bed, hair free of it's usual braid falling around his face and shoulders. Her eyes traced the tendrils of crystal that snaked from his arm across his chest and down his side, disappearing just past his waistband. Realizing she was staring, her eyes snapped back up to his face, meeting a gaze that was far more focused than it had been even thirty minutes ago. Clearly the tower had already started working it's magic. She couldn't stop the blush that dusted her cheeks at being caught. The coeurl brained fool was far too observant for his own good even when exhausted.

His tail flicked by his side as he watched her approach, red eyes never leaving her face. Well, she wasn't about to be the only one suffering embarrassment. "Much and more I would give to speak as friends, with no thoughts of concealment, wasn't it?" She inquired, ever the picture of innocence while she prepared a cloth with disinfectant. His tail froze instantly as his eyes widened in surprise. "G'raha your face just might match those pretty eyes of yours!" She remarked laughing at the poor Miqo'te's expense. "Perhaps had I a better memory for exactly the kind of comments that might entail I'd have wished for something else" He pouted. "Nonsense" she replied, gently tilting his head up as she came to stand before him "you remembered perfectly well. You _are _a grand historian after all.. this may sting" he leaned into her touch as she combed away the hair around his face to better inspect the cut above his eye. "Be that as it may, I don't recall you ever being quite so gentle" he murmured with not so much as a wince from the dabbing at his forehead. "Hmm perhaps a learned a new trick or two since we last met. Hopefully that observation holds true for the gift Emet-Selch left you."

She would have to remove the bullet that ironically ended up saving his life. She kicked off her sandals before taking up position on the bed behind him. The webwork of crystal on his back was beautiful in a way and she found herself lightly tracing one of the streams with a finger before she could stop herself. He had tensed the moment she made contact with the crystal but quickly relaxed as her finger moved along it's charted course. "It's beautiful" she whispered. "It's my tether to this tower. Longevity and power at the cost of a short leash." She hummed in response, wondering if she could attune to the man in front of her as she did with the aetheryte crystals scattered about. But that was a question to ponder later, for now she was here to heal. "This time it will most definitely sting a little" she warned before setting to work removing the bit of metal from his back. He stayed silent while she worked, shoulders tensed and hands balled into fists. The procedure was over quickly and she began to hum as she worked dabbing ointment and wrapping his wound, not knowing what else to do to ease his pain.

When finished she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She had been holding her emotions at bay since she set foot in the First, finally after such a trying day there was nothing more she could do to hold it in and a few tears managed to escape her eyes. G'raha must have felt it for one moment she was behind him and then the next she was sitting in his lap with his tail wrapped around her protectively. "Shhh I'm here, what's wrong?" His soft cooing destroyed what was left of her control and sobs wracked her body. "I thought I had lost you all over again" she could barely get the words out between breaths. "Sumire.. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" His grip tightened around her as he continued to whisper reassurances into her hair. She had no idea how long they stayed like that with him holding her as she slowly calmed down but he had to barely be able to keep his eyes open. "Let me stay with you tonight" she knew, should she return to The Pendants and sleep alone, precisely what her nightmares would entail. He shook his head "I wouldn't let you go now should Hydaelyn herself ask it of me."


End file.
